


A New Headline

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Plumber and the Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</p><p>...yeah, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Headline

She was in a FINE MOOD today, that much was certain.

The day had begun with an argument (they frequently argued, so that was hardly newsworthy) after she tripped on the thick canvas that Jack had draped over the floor while he painted. She said things that she regretted, he said things that he (probably also) regretted.

She was late for her first meeting, so they hadn’t even had time to make up as they usually did after such a scuffle.

Her meeting hadn’t been the success that she’d prepared all week for, either. Every story idea that she suggested was firmly dismissed and her editor had the nerve -- THE NERVE -- to suggest that she dip into her old social contacts for ideas.

(She refused to go back to writing about gardens and parties and the latest engagement news, thank you very much.)

It had taken every ounce of self-control that Katherine Plumber possessed not to storm out of the office.

Instead, she kept her head high and promised to return with a story that they couldn’t refuse.

Six hours later, she had no story and no choice but to give up for the day. Her head ached, her stomach growled, and the stress of the day had made her nibble her fingernails down to raw, painful beds.

She had just emerged from the office building when a whistle made her look

“Hey, beautiful lady, I’ve got a headline for ya.”

Katherine smiled her first, genuine smile for the day. Leaning against the brick wall, he looked so much like the boy she’d fallen in love with (maybe even from that first flirtatious exchange, though she still denied it)

“Oh? Is it - `Cheeky boy gets nothing for his troubles ...`”

Jack pushed away from the wall and made his way to her, slinging an arm around Katherine’s waist. “Sorry for this mornin’, Ace.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken my frustration out on you, Jack.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, decorum be damned. “Can we go home now?”

“So cheeky boy DOES get something for his troubles. That’s a new headline!” He squeezed her tight and Katherine laughed, the day’s troubles (mostly) forgotten.


End file.
